Histoire
by MissAud
Summary: Thorïn et cie débutent leur aventure, cependant on ne nous a pas tout dit ... Entre bataille et sang, l'amour et la conquête du coeur ont-ils leur place ?


_Histoire d'une conquête :  
_

Prologue :

L'histoire d'un roi, d'un roi déchu.

L'histoire d'un roi sans royaume.

L'histoire d'une aventure.

L'histoire d'un espoir.

L'histoire d'une conquête...

Chapitre 1 :

Des centaines de nains marchaient dans la plaine. Ils erraient sans but, cherchant à oublier leur passé, craignant leur présent et voulant reconstruire un royaume. Derrière eux : Erebor et la montagne solitaire, ancienne fierté des nains et ancien royaume du Roi sous la Montagne : Thror de la lignée de Durin.

Ils parcouraient les miles en direction des Montagnes Bleues espérant pouvoir y trouver refuge. Ces nains étaient guidés par Thorïn, ex-prince d'Erebor, fils de Thraïn, petit fils de Thror. Le grand nains évoluaient en tête, aucune expression ne transparaissait, seul le fond de ses yeux bleus acier reflétait une immense détresse. Il avait peur, une peur à lui tordre les tripes, mais il resterait fier devant son peuple, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même pour guider son peuple.

_Quelques années plus tard :_

Thorïn se trouvait dans la Comté, plus précisément devant une porte, une porte toute ronde, avec une belle poignée dorée, une peinture verte tout juste refaite et un signe, le signe qu'il cherchait, le signe indiquant qu'un cambrioleur en quête de travail vivait ici. Il frappa et un semi-homme aux pieds velus vînt lui ouvrir en maugréant : « c'est pas possible, encore un ! » Le pauvre hobbit, car il faut appeler hobbits ceux qui sont des hobbits, semblait désespéré. Grâce aux capuchons accrochés dans l'entrée, mais surtout avec le bruit, Thorïn devina que tous les autres étaient là. Le petit hobbit, qui c'était entre temps présenté comme s'appelant Bilbo Baggins, prix son manteau et son capuchon bleu ciel, auquel pendait un gland en argent, et les accrocha au dernier porte manteau libre, puis Bilbo le guida jusqu'à son salon ou les douze autres nains mangeaient et buvaient. Le petit hobbit courrait dans tous les sens pour satisfaire la moindre demande de ses compagnons de route. Ses neveux, Kìli et Fìli riaient fort et chantaient à tue tête, les deux jeunes nains commençaient à être un peu éméchés, cependant Kìli gardait son attitude fière et droite tandis que son frère s'effondrait sur son épaule. Il est vrai que les deux frères étaient attirants, comme pouvait le prouver le regard de certain des membres de la compagnies sur eux. Pourtant, le jeune archer avait ce quelque chose de plus, peut être était ce sa candeur ? Son humour ? Thorïn l'ignorait, toutefois il restait parfois troublé par son plus jeune neveu.

Arriva enfin le moment tant attendu de la soirée pour la compagnie des treize nains : la proposition du travail au futur cambrioleur, du moins il l'espérait. Lorsque le hobbit vit le contrat et toutes ces conditions, surtout les différentes façons de mourir décrient, il tourna de l'œil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla sa réponse fut catégorique : « Non ! Je refuse de m'embarquer dans cette aventure !, cria – t - il

-C'est pour reconquérir notre royaume, de plus vous serez grassement payer, essaya de le raisonner Balïn

- Je ne veux pas partir en aventure pour aider un pauvre prince déchu dont la fierté a pris un coup à retrouver sa petite montagne ! Se moqua le hobbit

- Le sang de Kìli ne fit qu'un tour, il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte son oncle

- Ne parlez pas comme ça de Thorïn Oakenshield, c'est le plus grand prince que la race naine n'est jamais connue !

- Vous parlez d'un prince, il n'a même plus de royaume ! »

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Kìli qui cracha aux pieds velus du semi-homme avant de sortir en claquant la porte du petit trou de hobbit. Il bourra sa pipe et l'alluma : le tabac le détendait. Il tira une première et longue bouffée et recracha la fumée en faisant de superbe rond tout en contemplant les étoiles. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna vivement tout en se maudissant d'avoir laissé ses armes à l'intérieur. Il entendit alors un timide :

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser de m'être montré offensant avec vous tout à l'heure, mais vous savez, me retrouver en compagnie de treize nains qui pillent mon garde manger et me propose de devenir cambrioleur pour voler le trésor d'un dragon, cela m'a légèrement perturbé, se justifia Bilbo

- Je m'excuses aussi Mr. Baggins de m'être emporté envers vous mais je n'ai pas supporté la façon dont vous avez parlé de mon oncle, s'excusa à son tour le jeune archer

- Ainsi nous repartons sur de meilleures bases

- Oui, alors, Mr. Baggins pensez vous que vous allez accepter ce contrat ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne penses pas, savez vous, dans la Comté, nous n'aimons pas les aventures que nous trouvons être des choses horribles qui mettent en retard pour le diner !

- Si je puis me permettre Mr. Baggins …

- Appelez moi Bilbo

- Donc je disais : si je puis me permettre Bilbo, notre compagnie a placé beaucoup d'espoir en vous. Grâce à vous nous avons l'espoir, peut être futile de retrouver un foyer, un chez nous, pensez-y Bilbo …

Fin du premier chapitre

Un chapitre un peu court je l'avoue, mais c'est pour l'exposition et la mise en place du contexte ( même si je pense que vous connaissez ;) ).

à part ça dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :) Bisous


End file.
